The Lupin Twins
by randomper88
Summary: Join the Lupin twins along with Severus Snape and Remus Lupin as they grow up through love, life, and loss. All seven Harry Potter Books.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! I'm back with the story that you voted for. Sorry for the long delay but school's just back in session and there's quite a lot I've to get use to.  
Thanks to all those who voted.  
I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

Severus Snape could only stare at the Hogwarts headmaster. He couldn't be serious. Could he? It was Dumbeldore after all. Who knew what sort of things went about in his mind. Yet this was too much. Hadn't he already done enough for the old man?

"Why me?" Snape asked, his black eyes glaring angrily at the headmaster.

"Because, Severus," Dumbeldore replied patiently. "You are their uncle."

To this, Snape could only make a scathing noise. What did he being an uncle have to do with this? After all, he certainly never met any of his uncles. Why him, of all people, why him? Why not someone else, like the insufferable Remus Lupin or that sister of his? He had never even met the children.

"It is only for the holidays, Severus. I'm sure that you can handle it." Dumbeldore said, his eyes still twinkling. Damn Dumbeldore and his twinkles.

"Yes, I know." Severus snarled, barely containing his anger now. "But why me? Why not Lupin."

Dumbeldore's eyes darkened for the moment. There was a shadow of anger in his eyes and Snape found that intimidating. He knew what Dumbeldore was capable of, wandless or not, and it was no wonder that the he was the only wizard that the Dark Lord feared.

"You know very well why Remus cannot care for the children." Dumbeldore said. "As for Wendy, well, efforts to contact her never worked so I assume that she has gone underground."

Severus scowled. It was just like a Marauder. Always making life difficult for other people. Granted, the brats would only have to stay with him for a couple of months, but what did he know of caring for children? What did he know of caring for anyone for that matter?

Except Lily.

_ Don't think about Lily. _

Just then, the fire that was happily crackling in the fireplace turned green for a second. In the next, there was a man coughing slightly and dusting off soot from his coat. His light brown hair was lined with streaks of grey and his clothes were patched and frayed. If possible, Snape's scowl grew even deeper. His black eyes met a pair of green ones. They stared at each other for a few moments before the man turned away to greet Dumbeldore.

"I'm sorry for being late Albus," the man apologised. "I only just got back from - "

"No need to apologise, Remus." Dumbeldore said, waving of the other man's apologies. "Severus and I were just discussing about the living arrangements of the twins."

"Are Janine and Gerald really..." Remus said quietly like he couldn't believe it.

"Yes. I'm sorry Remus, there was nothing we could do about it." Dumbeldore said to the limp figure on the chair opposite him. "By the time the Order got there, they were gone."

Snape watched impassively as the former Gryffindor prefect clenched his fists. There was a dangerous gleam to his eyes. He had to refrain from rolling his eyes. It was just like a Gryffindor to be without self-restraint.

"Who?" Remus asked.

Dumbeldore closed his eyes. "Antonin Dolohov, the Carrow siblings, and Travers."

Snape remembered them. Dolohov and the Carrows - Amycus and Alecto - were in Janine's year. As for Travers, who would forget that arrogant face? All Death Eaters who were more than happy to hurt and kill in the name of purging the wizarding world of mud - Muggleborns.

"The twins are in the hospital wing with Poppy." Dumbeldore said. "Would you like to see them?"

* * *

A few minutes later found Snape, Remus, and Dumbeldore in the hospital wing with the school's resident mediwitch, Poppy Pomfrey.

"Aren't they just precious?" the mediwitch asked.

"No." Snape answered at the same time Dumbeldore and Remus said, "Of course."

"Well Severus," Dumbeldore said turning to the newest potions master of Hogwarts. "Meet Rory and Sophie Lupin."

**_*Switch*_**

Remus Lupin stared at the twins. They looked so peaceful. How long had it been since he last saw them? It was definitely been before this February. He had been so busy. Looking for a job, working for the Order, and his monthly problems meant that he rarely stayed in touch with his family and friends.

He missed them, he missed them all. Sometimes, he could shut his eyes and picture his days at Hogwarts spent in the company of his friends. Back in those days where there were laughter and the tears and the feeling that he finally belonged. Curse the war and You-Know-Who and all his cronies.

Looking down on the infants, Remus found himself promising them something that he would never promise anyone else, least he should hurt them.

_ I'll love you forever._

As if they knew someone was watching them, they opened their eyes and Remus let out a smile.

**_*Switch*_**

Snape scowled even more. Great, they couldn't even bother to look like his sister. Oh no, blue eyes were too hard to do, they had to go with green.

_Lily…_

_ Stop that._

The twins, newly awoken from their sleep stared up at the four faces peering down into their crib intently. The one on the right, the boy Rory if Snape was not mistaken, begun to cry. Clearly, he wasn't comfortable being stared at by strangers. The girl on the other hand, Sophie, was still staring at them.

After a while, she reached out with her hands and begun to babble. Madam Pomfrey reached down and picked her up carefully. The girl at once stretched out for Remus who took her from the healer and cradled her as gently as he could. Rory, possibly sensing that he was being left out begun to cry even harder. Snape, unable to stop himself, rolled his eyes at the whiny brat. If he had to live with this for two months, he would go mad.

"Severus," a soft voice said interrupting his daydreams about spending the rest of his days in St. Mungo's. "Would you like to hold him?"

"What?"

"Would you like to hold little Rory?"

Snape focused slightly and found himself looking at the headmaster. Dumbeldore was holding the boy who had stopped screaming for attention and was now happily drooling all over the place. Rory was already reaching out and trying to grab his uncle's nose while his other hand was holding onto Dumbeldore's beard.

"I suppose that I'll have to learn how to take care of these insufferable brats?" Snape asked Dumbeldore, completely ignoring the boy.

"Of course Severus, Poppy here would be more than happy to teach you." Dumbeldore said as the mediwitch nodded her consent.

Possibly he noticed the hesitation in the Potions Master eyes. "Severus, for Janine. They are her children too." Dumbeldore said as he handed Snape the boy who let out a squeal of delight as he latched onto Snape's nose whilst still tugging at the Dumbeldore's beard.

For Janine. Janine who, for so long had protected him and stood by his side before he had ruined it all with one simple curse. _I suppose it's now or never…_

Snape gave a sharp nod. "Alright."

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. I hoped you enjoy it. Leave a review to tell me if it's all right.  
Once again, thanks to everyone who voted.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another chapter for you guys! Sorry it took so long but it's been hectic this year. I hope you enjoy it.  
I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Severus Snape opened his eyes. His ears were already wide awake listening for any sounds of trouble. There was only silence today and that made Snape frown. It was never a good thing when the house was this quite.

There was a loud crashing sound from outside and Snape let out a sigh. _Here we go again_, he thought to himself as he lay back down and tried to shut out the sounds of yells.

A few seconds later, the door to his bedroom was flung open and two light brown tornadoes came rushing through the open door. Each was yelling as loud as their lungs would allow them too. Soon, they had climbed the bed and were bouncing around in excitement. Strangely, they had stopped yelling and were instead suspiciously silent.

"You think he's awake?" Snape head one of them asking.

"I don't know. Poke him Rory."

"What! No, you poke him."

It was there and then that Snape decide to get up before the two descended into another row. Opening his eyes and sitting up at the same time caused the two entities on his bed to fall off in fright. He could not contain the smirk at the sight of them getting up and scowling at each other like it was the other's fault. "What are the both of you doing here?" he asked looking down at a boy and a girl of about ten.

"Soph was hungry." The boy said and was rewarded with a punch on the shoulder and a scowl.

"I was not." She protested. "It was you."

From there, they stared arguing again. Snape shut his eyes to prevent him from screaming at them for making such a racket in the morning. Once he was sure that his temper was under control, he grabbed the two and pushed them out of his room. That made the twins stop and stared up at him, green eyes looking questioningly at his black ones.

"Wait in the kitchen and try not to break anything." Snape ordered and shut the door in their faces.

Obediently but with a few grumbles thrown in, they made their way to the kitchen and settled themselves down to wait for the cook. They settled themselves down and stared at each other across the table. After a few seconds, Rory's lips pulled themselves up into a smirk not unlike his uncle's.

"Did you see his face?" Sophie asked her brother.

Rory grinned, his dimples showing. "Of course. He sure was upset about wasn't he?"

"Obviously." A voice interrupted them.

Standing in the doorway was none other than one Severus Snape. His eyebrow rose as he surveyed his niece and nephew with a critical eye of a potions master. "Rory, there's dirt on your nose, and did you comb your hair this morning Sophie?" he said as he flicked his wand and watched as the twins scowled at each other.

"Hmm. No?" Snape continued. "Then I suggest that you had better go and clean yourselves."

A few minutes later, as the twins were munching on their toasts and Snape had his nose buried in the Daily Prophet, a tapping on the window made them look up. It was an owl. Or rather, two owls with scrolls tied to their feet. Sophie scrambled to open it for them. The owls hooted as they held out their legs. Taking the one addressed to him, Rory's eyes widened at the sight of the seal of the envelope.

A large grin spilt his face and he looked up to see his sister grinning back and his uncle hiding his amusement behind the newspaper. Struggling to open his envelope, his elbows knocked over the marmalade pot and Rory could only grin sheepishly as his uncle scowled at him. Finally managing to open the envelope, he could not contain the grin that had plastered itself on his face.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Dear Mr. Lupin,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Finally, Hogwarts at last! After years of dreaming, he would finally get to go. Another piece of paper came floating down and landed on his feet. It was the First – Year booklist. A slight rustling sound made him look up just in time to see the owls taking off. Once they were gone, Rory turned to his uncle.

"Uncle, when are we going to Diagon Alley to get our stuff?"

"Tomorrow," came back Snape's reply as he folded up his newspaper. "Sophie, Rory, your chores."

With that, he swept out of the kitchen and into his study. The twins heard the door shut and looked at each other with a grin.

They spent the whole day talking of nothing but Hogwarts. In fact, they could not stop talking about it that Snape had them clean his Potion room to keep them busy. Even then, they still wouldn't shut up.

All in all, Snape was quite relived when Remus Lupin turned up to take the twins on an outing.

* * *

Remus Lupin smiled down at his young niece and nephew. They really did remind him of his brother sometimes.

"I heard that they have really great food there." Rory said enthusiastically.

"You and your food. I only want to see how the library's like." Sophie said.

"Of course you would." Rory replied with a grin. "You and your books. Quit being such a nerd Soph."

"I am not a nerd. Take that back Rory Neil Lupin!"

"Mmm… Nope."

Remus grinned as they descended into another row. They were forever bickering it seemed. Even as infants, they argued over the amount of attention one of them got. "What are you smiling at uncle Rem?" Rory said making Remus look down and into the curious faces of his relations.

"Nothing, I'm just very happy for the both of you." Remus replied and the quickly changed the subject. "What do you want for lunch?"

This sentence sparked another war of words between the two. In fact, they were so busy arguing that no one noticed an old lady coming from the opposite direction. An alarming clatter that made passer-by's turn occurred, the twins started to pick the old woman and her belongings up whilst apologizing profusely.

When they were all upright once more, only then did Remus recognise who he was talking to. "Professor McGonagall." he said in surprise.

"Ah, Remus Lupin." she said and looked at the two guilty parties. "And these two must be the twins. It's been so long since I last saw you."

"You know us?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Why yes, of course." The professor replied. "I even let the both of you crawl about my office."

The sentence produced an almost comical effect to Remus as he witnessed the twin terrors turn bright red. "Well, I must be off now. I'm expecting Malcom to come over with his family for dinner tonight." Professor McGonagall explained. "Lot's to do. I suppose I'll see you around."

"Bye." The three Lupins said simultaneously.

"Minerva McGonagall." Remus said looking at his niece and nephew. "Is the best at was she does."

"But what does she do?" Sophie questioned.

"You'll find out soon." Remus replied. "Now, to lunch."

* * *

Rory stared up at the ceiling watching the reflected starlight dance about. He felt like getting up and dancing with them too. After years of waiting for this, he was finally going to go. Right now, he was so happy that he didn't even care if the Sorting Hat placed him in Slytherin.

* * *

Severus Snape stared at the ceiling in the dark. Tomorrow, the twins would be going to Diagon Alley for their school supplies and their wands. On the 1st of September, they would be sorted. Part of him wanted them to be in Slytherin. The other part of him knew that it would never happen.

Yet deep down inside, Snape knew that the twins would not end up in his old house. They just lacked that something in them. Snape couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that Slytherin house was just not for them.

Whatever house they would be sorted into, he told himself, he would be happy for them.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one. The next chapter: the twins get to go shopping!**


End file.
